


It Should Have Been Simple

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple. It should have been a breeze.</p>
<p>Until he found himself actually caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Have Been Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a possible excerpt from a fic my girlfriend and I might write. We already started the RP, and we might edit it to make it into a fic if people want it. Have to admit, kinda did this after so many anti-shippers told me the ship could only be abusive. Such inspirations they are.

Get the miraculous.

That was the end goal. Take her miraculous after gaining her trust, keep her thinking he didn’t know who her alter ego was. Take Chat’s after gaining hers. Use their power combined to bring back his wife and then take control of the world.

It was simple. It should have been a breeze.

Until he found himself actually caring.

True feelings were never part of the plan. He wasn’t supposed to fall for her and her stupid little smile, so much like one from his past. He wasn’t supposed to start actually smiling when she’d get clumsy around the lair or get over dramatic in her attempts to make him feel better. He wasn’t supposed to find himself staring too long when she’d interact with the butterflies in just the right lighting.

He didn’t want these feelings. He didn’t want to care. Even if he did, just what could he do? Just give up his goals to chase after a girl far too young for him? Wait until she was older but feel miserable with his still-empty bed and the echoed memories of a love long lost around his home? What would his son even think? He knew being Hawkmoth was going to be enough of a problem without adding that to the pile.

Oh, what did it matter? It was too late anyway.

She knew what his plans had been. She’d found out before he could decide if he even wanted to follow through anymore. His lair and his bed remained as lonely as ever. She fought even harder now. The miraculous were even less likely to fall into his hands and he had less of a chance to fill the hole that had only briefly started to heal.

He likely wouldn’t get either now. He’d likely remain alone.

Did he even want to continue?


End file.
